


taken in by a sleight of hand

by emmylou (neotericke)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Austenland - Freeform, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Regency
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neotericke/pseuds/emmylou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> "Pembrook Park, Kent, England. Enter our doors as a house guest come to stay three weeks, enjoying the country manners and hospitality-- a tea visit, a dance or two, a turn in the park, and unexpected meeting with a certain gentleman, all culminating with a ball and perhaps something more..."</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So reads the pamphlet that Clarke's grandmother hands her on her last day of medical school. The trip has already been purchased- Clarke and her best friends, Raven and Octavia, have no choice but to go. And they have no idea what-or who-is waiting for them in Austenland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this fic, I've made a few changes. With Bellamy Blake being an actor that Clarke doesn't know, and Octavia being her good friend, I have to give one or both of them a different surname. I've decided to change Octavia's name, but don't worry, you'll still get the Blake sibling dynamic one way or another.

Clarke filled in the last bubble of her last med school exam ever. Silently, she gathered her things and tiptoed to the front of the room to hand her exam in. She was careful as she was leaving the room, but as soon as she’d shut the door, she danced and pumped her fists. She was finally done. She was actually _finished_ with medical school.

Of course, the next part wasn’t about to be any easier or more fun, but she was halfway done. Halfway through her twenties as well, but she wasn’t going to think about that right now. Now was a time for celebration.

Almost as soon as she left the building, basking in the sunshine, she got a call from her step-grandmother. Vera Kane was the mother of her step-dad, Marcus, and had assimilated into Clarke's family far more easily than her son. Marcus had married Abby Griffin when Clarke was in high school, but he still wasn’t “Dad.” His mother sure as hell was “Grandma” though.

“Grandma! Hi!” Clarke grinned.

“Congratulations on finishing medical school!” Vera replied.

Clarke looked around her, as if she’d find her grandmother hiding behind a potted plant or something. “How did you know…?”

“Well, you told me the official end time for the exam, and knowing you, I knew you’d be finished at least 30 minutes before that because you’re so brilliant.”

“You’re lucky I wasn’t still in the lecture hall,” Clarke laughed.

“No, I know my granddaughter. And since I know you, I know you’ll want to celebrate! Are you going to do anything special?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe I’ll treat myself to those Frye boots I’ve had my eyes on.”

“That reminds me, I have a gift for you.”

“Oh, no Grandma, you don’t have to get me anything!” Clarke protested.

“Nonsense. Alex left me all this dirty money from his days as a senator, and I just want to get rid of it. As much as I loved my husband, I sure didn't love his politics."

"What, so you're making the dirty money my burden?" Clarke joked.

"That's what inheritances are for, dear child!" Vera laughed. "Don't worry, it's something you'll both like and need."

"Interesting," Clarke laughed. "Am I going to see you at my celebration dinner tonight with everyone?"

"Of _course_. Are your friends Octavia and Raven coming too?"

"They wouldn't miss it for the world. They're glad I'm finally done so I'll stop complaining about med school."

"I look forward to seeing all of you," Vera said with a cryptic tone. "See you at seven?"

Clarke decided not to ask questions. She'd probably find out at dinner that night. "See you then! Love you, Grandma."

"Love you too, Clarke. Bye!"

Clarke couldn't help but be curious, but Vera had good taste. Whatever she'd gotten Clarke was bound to be something that she'd love, no doubt about it. Clarke worried about Vera spending too much money on her, but it was true that when her husband passed, he'd left her with a _ton_ of money. Vera lived a somewhat simple life, so it's not like she used it.

Shrugging slightly, Clarke continued to her car. Once she got home she had to shower and get ready because knowing her mother, the congratulatory dinner would be a fancy affair.

* * *

Once Clarke had sufficiently primped, she drove from her apartment to her mom’s house. Octavia and Raven, who she'd met in undergrad, thought she was strange for living in the same town she'd been born in, but the fact remained that the state school just 20 minutes away had a fantastic pre-med undergrad _and_ one of the best medical schools in the area.

And after her dad died, Clarke couldn't bring herself to abandon her mother. Abby had Marcus, an old friend-turned-husband, but Clarke knew that her mother needed her too. Clarke understood how she felt. And Clarke was apparently growing up to be the spitting image of her mom, who was the top surgeon at their local hospital. The only difference was that when Abby was Clarke's age, she'd already been engaged to Jake Griffin.

It's not that Clarke didn't want to date. It was just difficult with how busy she was all the time. Raven and Octavia were equally as busy with their careers (as a mechanical engineer and wildlife photographer, respectively). Clarke didn't think much about it, but the truth of the matter was that she was already 25. She was fast on her way to being a doctor, which was great. She really didn't regret anything.

Except that Clarke wanted children. Part of her really wanted her own, even though she knew how important adoption was, and that older women were adopting children more and more after focusing on their careers. Clarke didn't really mind. If it was good enough for Sandra Bullock, why wouldn't it be good enough for her? Clarke couldn't think of a good reason why not, but somehow it wasn't  _enough_. 

Maybe it was because she'd come to a small stopping point in her career, but Clarke couldn't stop thinking about romance. And wanting it. She'd already read through each of Jane Austen's novels five times in the last seven years. And with how busy she was, it had taken her weeks to read each novel, in the little moments of spare time that she could find.

Maybe she wanted a Darcy. A life-changing romance that would change her perspective. Someone she could learn with and grow with. Or maybe Clarke was just bored.

When she arrived at her childhood home, Abby met her at the door with a hug and a smile. "Congratulations, Clarke!"

"Thanks mom," Clarke murmured into her mom's shoulder.

Next, she hugged Marcus. It's not that she didn't like him, she did! But Clarke had been away from home so much since his marriage to her mom, he just didn't feel like Dad yet. The main reason she was closer to Vera was that Vera had made the effort to talk to her and get to know her. Clarke figured Marcus was more shy and withdrawn, which was fine. He was just nothing like her father had been.

"Good to see you, Marcus," Clarke smiled.

"We're all very proud of you, Clarke," he said with a warm smile. He was awkward but at least he was kind.

"Is anyone else here yet?"

"Thelonious is in the kitchen, and Wells is in the living room with Raven and Octavia. _Raven brought a boy_ ," Abby leaned close to whisper in Clarke's ear.

Clarke raised an eyebrow. "If you're talking about who I think you're talking about, he's 27. Not sure he still counts as a 'boy.'"

Abby shrugged, making Clarke laugh. "What kind of name is Wick, anyway?" Abby hissed.

"I dunno, I think it's a nickname? Apparently his real first name is embarrassing or something."

Abby led Clarke into the living room, where her friends cheered as soon as she entered. Laughing, Clarke juggled multiple hugs at once.

"You're halfway to being a doctor!" Octavia grinned. "Our little baby MD."

Wells, her childhood friend, snorted. "She wasn't even a baby when she _was_ a baby. She was like a mini-adult."

Raven laughed. "I can so see that. She was probably a little princess then, too, wasn't she?"

Wells didn't answer due to Clarke's threatening look, but he did wink at Raven, who snickered. Wick, electing not to join in, just hugged Clarke, patting her back enthusiastically.

"All right, aren't we here to celebrate my completion of med school, not make fun of me?" Clarke pouted.

"Porque no los dos?" Octavia smiled mischievously.

Clarke groaned, rolling her eyes. "You guys will be the death of me. And then, because I'm dead, I'll never become a doctor, and then how bad will you feel?"

"Ehhh," Octavia said, wiggling a hand in the so-so gesture.

"Maybe a little bit," Raven shrugged.

"Not bad at all," Wells said with a straight face, only breaking into a smile when Clarke slapped his arm.

"I hate you all," she frowned.

"Not me, surely?"

Clarke turned to the familiar voice behind her. "Grandma! So good to see you," she grinned, running over to hug Vera Kane. "Everyone's making fun of me," she pouted.

"Oh, poor dear," Vera patted Clarke's shoulder patronizingly.

Clarke snorted and pulled away. "I think you know everyone but just in case, this is Vera Kane, my grandma. Grandma, this is Wells, Octavia, Raven, and Wick."

"Yes, it's so good to see you all again. Are you two together?" Vera asked bluntly, turning to Wick and Raven.

“Grandma!” Clarke hissed. Vera wasn’t exactly the most tactful of people.

"Um..." Raven drifted off awkwardly while Wick puffed out his chest proudly.

"Yes!" he proclaimed, earning a slap from Raven.

"Oh, what a shame,” Vera sighed. “I suppose it's not the end of the world. And you, Octavia? Are you dating anyone?"

Clarke shot her grandmother a look. Was this related to their phone conversation?

"Um, no..." Octavia shifted awkwardly.

"Oh, splendid!" Vera beamed. "I suppose it's time for dinner?" she changed the subject quickly, just as Clarke was about to ask her what was going on.

"Sure, Grandma," Clarke said slowly. She hoped she'd figure it out sooner rather than later.

* * *

They made it through dinner without any other hiccups, until Wick started talking about going home early.

"Wick was my ride, so I have to head out," Raven said apologetically.

"Nonsense! You're one of Clarke's best friends! I'll give you a ride home later. Besides, I have something I want to speak to you about," Vera said firmly.

"Um, all right?" Raven looked at Wick, who just shrugged. "I'll see you around?"

"Yeah," he smiled, kissing her on the cheek. "Have fun!"

Vera didn't bring up whatever it was until Wells and his father had left as well. Then, she demanded that Marcus and Abby leave the room while she talked to the girls. It wasn't "meant for other ears," whatever that meant.

Finally, Clarke, Octavia, Raven, and Vera were left sitting at a kitchen table. Vera had three large binders in front of her that the girls were eyeing suspiciously.

"All right, Grandma. What have you been so secretive about?"

"As congratulations for graduating med school, I'm giving you a vacation," Vera said proudly.

"Grandma, no you can't-"

"For Raven and Octavia as well."

"Mrs. Kane, you really don't need to," Octavia protested politely.

"I don't even know if I can get time off," Raven said.

"I'll talk to anyone I need to," Vera said enigmatically. As the wife of a former senator, she apparently had connections.

"Grandma, you're kinda sounding like a mob boss," Clarke laughed weakly.

"Just look at it before you say no," Vera sighed, pulling a large pamphlet from the inside pocket of one of the binders.

The front cover looked like a still from a Jane Austen movie or something. There was a couple dressed in Regency attire, casually walking in front of a large, expensive-looking manor house. Clarke exchanged a look with Raven and Octavia before reading the text on the inside.

_"Pembrook Park, Kent, England. Enter our doors as a house guest come to stay three weeks, enjoying the country manners and hospitality-- a tea visit, a dance or two, a turn in the park, and unexpected meeting with a certain gentleman, all culminating with a ball and perhaps something more..._

_"Here, the prince Regent still rules a carefree England. No scripts. No written endings. A holiday no one else can offer you._

"Grandma... what's this about?"

"It's an all-inclusive, three-week vacation in England. I've already talked to your mother and booked the tickets for a few weeks from now. I know you've been reading a lot of Austen lately, so this is your chance to live it!"

"Live it?" Clarke's jaw dropped. "Grandma, I can't just drop everything to go to England!"

"It's fine," Vera waved a hand dismissively. "Your residency hasn't begun yet, why not do something fun before you have to go back to work? You know you'd enjoy the immersive experience."

Clarke bit her lip. It would be fun to experience the Regency era, at least once. Get that romance she was apparently needing. "And you're paying for Octavia and Raven too?"

Octavia had taken the pamphlet from Clarke's hand, admiring the dresses and landscaping. "I wouldn't mind," she said softly. Octavia was just as much of a hopeless romantic as Clarke.

"Why would I go? I have a boyf- I have something," Raven amended quickly. It seemed that things with Wick weren't quite official yet.

"Just for the fun of it," Vera suggested. "When was the last time the three of you could relax for an extended period of time together?"

Raven glanced at Clarke, who knew what she was thinking. _Close to never_. She looked back at the pamphlet and raised an eyebrow. "So there are actors there?"

Vera nodded. "A gentleman for each lady. You don't have to indulge in the romance if you don't want to."

"Hell," she shrugged. "Who am I to turn down a free vacation?"

"Really?" Octavia grinned brightly.

"Yeah, I'll ask my boss about time off tomorrow. It's a good thing I almost never use my vacation days," Raven laughed humorlessly.

Octavia pulled Clarke and Raven into a big hug. "Come on, guys. This is gonna be fun."

Clarke paused before laughing. "Okay, _fine_. I'm in."

"Fantastic," Vera settled back in her chair, smiling smugly. She handed each girl a binder. "Here are your notes on Regency manners. Sorry to make you study again so soon after your exams,” Vera said to Clarke.

Eyes wide, Clarke exchanged a look with her friends. Was it too late to change their minds?

* * *

**Octavia Avgeropoulos**  
11:09 pm:  
guys so i found this iphone game that takes place in the regency era. it’s like a dating sim, but it has little quizzes on regency-era trivia. i thought it would help us study.

 **Raven Reyes**  
11:09 pm:  
we need all the help we can get. i’ve been flipping through this binder and it’s insane all the stuff we need to know.

 **Clarke Griffin**  
11:11 pm:  
apparently we need era-appropriate names. who wants to guess that “clarke” and “raven” aren’t going to cut it?

 **Octavia Avgeropoulos**  
11:12 pm:  
mine is fine though. lucky for me i have a name from ancient rome. oh, but i just remembered- in the game, there’s a name generator. so you can use that for suggestions.

 **Clarke Griffin**  
11:12 pm:  
what is this game called?

 **Octavia Avgeropoulos**  
11:13 pm:  
regency love

 **Raven Reyes**  
11:13 pm:  
oh sweet god.

 **Octavia Avgeropoulos**  
11:14 pm:  
hide it away in a folder if you’re embarrassed, but it really is a good resource.

 **Clarke Griffin**  
11:17 pm:  
i got “fanny thorpe.” um, no.

 **Raven Reyes**  
11:18 pm:  
LOL do you know what fanny is in england?

 **Clarke Griffin**  
11:18 pm:  
i do. thank you for reminding me. the next name i got was isabel lovelace… i could be down for that.

 **Raven Reyes**  
11:20 pm:  
okay i downloaded it. i got jane dixon. too lazy to try for another name.

 **Octavia Avgeropoulos**  
11:21 pm:  
yay! i’ll make sure to call you by your new names so you can get used to them.

 **Raven Reyes**  
11:21 pm:  
this isn’t even your gift and you’re the one most excited about it.

 **Clarke Griffin**  
11:22 pm:  
i’m excited!! i just don’t show it as easily as 'tavia.

 **Raven Reyes**  
11:23 pm:  
that’s true. she’s over-excitable. like a puppy.

 **Octavia Avgeropoulos**  
11:23 pm:  
i resent that!

 **Raven Reyes**  
11:24 pm:  
i don’t care

 **Clarke Griffin**  
11:24 pm:  
no fighting, girls. we’re about to spend a lot of time together. we all have to be on our best behavior.

 **Octavia Avgeropoulos**  
11:25 pm:  
yes ma’am.

 **Raven Reyes**  
11:25 pm:  
whatever you say, mom.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Clarke had successfully completed her graduation ceremony, and was all packed for England. She really only had a small-ish bag, with just a few outfits. They were going to arrive in London and spend a few days doing touristy things before going to Pembrook Park. Clarke was excited, but in a small way, she was almost dreading it.

She’d tried to research this Pembrook Park online, but she couldn’t find anything. _Nothing_. There were no details. No itinerary. No photos. She didn’t like going into things blind. She liked having a thorough background knowledge. Clarke had no idea what to expect, and that was the scariest thing.

Wick came to pick her up early in the morning, Octavia and Raven already in the car. Ever the gentleman, Wick put her bag in the trunk, and then opened the door for her. Clarke rolled her eyes, but realized she was probably going to have to get used to the whole chivalry thing. That part might not be fun.

“My dear Miss Lovelace! I am simply in raptures to be leaving for England today!” Octavia tackled Clarke in a hug as she inched into the back seat bench. The brunette’s English accent was _flawless_.

Clarke laughed, hugging her friend back. “Getting started early, are we?”

“She’s been like this the entire ride,” Raven said darkly. She was most certainly not a morning person.

“Aw,” Wick patted Raven’s head. “At least you’ll get to sleep on the airplane.”

Raven growled half-heartedly, closing her eyes. “Wake me up when we get there.”

“Does she expect us to carry her prostrate form through the security queue?” Octavia whispered to Clarke, still in character.

Clarke snickered. “Though we be but ladies, I do not doubt we are strong enough,” she whispered in her best approximation of an English accent. It wasn’t terrible, only rusty. She should probably take Octavia’s example. The more she practiced, the more natural it would be.

Octavia winked. “Just so, my dear Miss Lovelace!”

“Please, call me Isabel. We are bosom sisters.”

Octavia laughed, breaking character. “I forgot that was a thing.”

“Still, the three of us can probably call each other by our first names. Our fake first names at least.”

Octavia smirked.

“Glad you don’t have to change yours?” Clarke raised an eyebrow.

“It’s gonna be so much easier for me,” Octavia nodded.

“Are you sure about that? Raven and I can call you by your name. You have to remember our fake ones.”

Octavia shrugged, grinning. “No problem. Isabel Lovelace and Jane Dixon. Easy peasy.”

“You’re seriously excited about this.”

“Well _duh_. I want to find my Darcy!”

Clarke frowned. “And it doesn’t worry you at all that there is absolutely no information about this place on the internet?”

Octavia shrugged. “Maybe it’s secretive so that they don’t get tourists showing up and ruining the experience.”

Clarke’s eyes widened. It made perfect sense. The manor was big and beautiful, and Austen fans who couldn’t afford to go to Pembrook Park were likely to show up anyway if the address was freely available. It was all for the sake of the immersion. It _had_ to be separated from modern technology.

She smiled sheepishly. “That makes a lot of sense and makes me feel much better about this.”

Octavia laughed. “You just worry too much, Isabel!”

“You’re going to call me that until we get there, aren’t you?”

“Yup.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, leaning back in her seat. She didn’t mind all that much. She needed to get used to answering to her fake name anyway.

Three days. Three more days until they went 200 years back in time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I can update this as often as I updated i'm not asking much of you, because I'm going to be _extremely_ busy with my classes this semester (three are reading-heavy, two are writing-heavy, and another has a good amount of hw every night) and I also have to work on my big bang fic, but I'll do my best with this one! I'll probably come to this fic to de-stress so I hope I can write enough for weekly updates, at least.


	2. austenland, day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the immersion begins! we meet half of the cast, including the mysterious Mr. Morley

A black stretch limo came to pick the girls up at their hotel. They'd done all the touristy basics, like Big Ben and the Eye of London, as well as a double decker bus tour. 

Clarke was already somewhat worn out, trying to keep up with Octavia. She almost welcomed the mindless boredom that she knew would happen at Pembrook Park at some point. Given that ladies could only do so much, there was bound to be some kind of down time.

Octavia, for once, was silent, full of anticipation for what was to come. Raven was stretched out, asleep. Clarke and Octavia met eyes once, their expressions equal parts fear and excitement.

Clarke pulled _Pride and Prejudice_ out of her small suitcase. It was a three-hour drive and she needed to pass the time _somehow_.

Next thing she knew, they were pulling into the driveway of a small inn. There were no other buildings nearby. 

"Is this where they kill us, where there's no one else around?" Clarke whispered jokingly.

Octavia shot her a look while shaking Raven awake. "We are not getting murdered today."

"And how do you know that?" Clarke raised an eyebrow.

"Because I said so," Octavia said firmly. 

They gathered their things and exited the limo, finding a pair of middle-aged women standing in the doorway, waiting for them. One appeared to be about 10 years older than the other, dressed in a matronly version of Regency dress and a strained smile. The other was _very_ blonde and _very_ busty. Her dress was more along the lines of what young, unmarried women would wear. And her smile was real.

" _Welcome!"_ the blonde enthused, throwing her arms out as if to hug them. She probably would have, if not for the sharp look of her counterpart.

"Welcome to 1816," the older woman said in a prim voice. "I am Mrs. Wattlesbrook, and this is Miss Elizabeth Charming. We shall be your hostesses for the next three weeks. Please, come in."

The driver took all three of the girls' bags, carrying them inside with ease. Clarke raised her eyebrows at Octavia, who grinned, and at Raven, who shrugged. 

They took a deep breath upon entering the inn, which was surprisingly hot, thanks to the large fire inside. Miss Charming had produced a fan and was liberally fanning herself, large chest heaving. 

"Have a seat and refresh yourselves while we get acquainted," Mrs. Wattlesbrook said, sitting near the hearth. Miss Charming sat in a similar chair, slightly further away from the fire.

Octavia, Raven, and Clarke all sat on a sofa across from the other women. Raven slouched, Octavia sat with stick-straight posture, and Clarke sat on the edge of the couch, still nervous.

"Have you any idea what you would like your names to be?"

"I would like to keep my first name, ma'am," Octavia said reverently. "I'm Octavia Avgeropoulos, but I don't mind receiving a new surname."

"That's a mouthful!" Miss Charming exclaimed. 

Mrs. Wattlesbrook nodded thoughtfully. "It just so happens that our script involves a sibling for you. You shall take his surname, Morley."

"Octavia Morley," Octavia said, testing out the name. She nodded. "It's lovely. Thank you."

Mrs. Wattlesbrook let a small smile escape. "And the two of you? I assume you are Miss Reyes," she turned to Raven.

Raven nodded. "But I've chosen the name Jane Dixon, which is a bit more era appropriate."

Mrs. Wattlesbrook wrote something down, nodding. "And that leaves Miss Griffin."

"I'd like to go by Isabel Lovelace, if that's alright, ma'am," Clarke said softly.

"Indeed. And you are all the same age? Twenty-five?"

The girls nodded simultaneously. 

"You're not much younger than me," Miss Charming winked at them. "Not yet nine-and-twenty, wot."

Mrs. Wattlesbrook's lips quirked slightly, and Clarke realized that this stiff, proper lady had some sort of sweet spot for the other woman. They weren't related- Miss Charming's accent sounded like a Southerner attempting and failing at an English accent. Clarke was curious as to the story behind the two, but didn't want to ask. Nosiness was probably frowned upon in the Regency Era. 

With their identities somewhat out of the way, Mrs. Wattlesbrook quizzed them on general etiquette and current events while Miss Charming taught them whist, a card game. Once they had passed both the ladies' tests, it was time to get dressed.

There were three ladies' maids waiting in the other room, with wardrobes full of dresses and under-things. The chemise was okay, but the corset was extremely uncomfortable from the start. They had to try on several different corsets to find one that fit perfectly. 

There was much more clothing involved: socks, garters, bloomers, et cetera, but Clarke experienced it all in a blur. Next thing she knew, she was dressed in a pastel blue dress that almost perfectly matched the shade of her eyes. Raven was in green, Octavia in pink, making Clarke snort.

"We're the Powerpuff Girls," she laughed.

Raven tilted her head thoughtfully. "You're not Bubbles though. You and Octavia should switch."

"You're saying I couldn't be Blossom?" Octavia crossed her arms.

"I'm saying you're the happier, sweeter one of the two of you," Raven said dryly.

"And you're Buttercup, no doubt about it," Clarke responded in kind.

"Never said I wasn't," Raven smirked.

They didn't have time to joke around for long, because they were quickly escorted back into the main room of the inn, where three attractive (in a nondescript way) men were waiting. 

"It's time to learn the dances!" Miss Charming clapped excitedly. 

* * *

Once they'd adequately learned the minuet and two country dances, Mrs. Wattlesbrook sat them down again. This time, they sat statuesque in the sofa. There was no way they couldn't have perfect posture, not with the corsets on. 

"Now it is time for me to acquaint you with some of the characters in your session," Mrs. Wattlesbrook said as she leafed through her papers. 

"This year, there's more than one gentleman to each lady," Miss Charming said excitedly in the meanwhile. "It isn't as obvious who's scripted for you, but the fun is in figuring it out."

"Just so," Mrs. Wattlesbrook sniffed. "Mr. Thomas Collins is my nephew, and he has come to visit, bringing some friends from university along. His schoolmates include Captain George East, Colonel Michael Green, Jasper Jordan, Nathaniel Miller, and Augustus Morley, Octavia's brother," she finished, nodding towards Octavia. 

"Mr. Morley brought his sister along, and she brought her closest bosom friends," Miss Charming added.

"That's quite a large party to be visiting," Clarke raised her eyebrows.

"Mrs. Wattlesbrook is a very generous hostess," Miss Charming smiled. Another moment passed between the women, and Clarke bit back a question. She had to remind herself that it was not her business.

"This is not the first time we've had three lady guests who were well acquainted outside of this Experience," Mrs. Wattlesbrook continued. "I expect you all to maintain appropriate manners and conversation even when alone. In other words, no gossip, no modern slang, nothing that is not in accordance with Regency England. I am very strict about my observances, hm?"

Clarke exchanged looks with Raven and Octavia, the three of them nodding enthusiastically. Had she heard the Powerpuff Girls conversation?

"An additional reminder that you are young, single women and should never be unchaperoned with a gentleman indoors, and only out-of doors so long as you are both in motion- riding, walking, or in a carriage. No touching besides the necessary social graces, such as taking a man's hand as he helps you down from a carriage or his arm as he escorts you into dinner. No familiar talk, no intimate questions. The only exception to this is Miss Octavia Morley, who would, of course, address her brother by his Christian name."

"Which was Augustus, right?" Octavia asked hesitantly. 

"Indeed. You may address him familiarly, but none of the others."

Octavia nodded understandingly.

"And I do believe that is all. Is the carriage ready?" Mrs. Wattlesbrook asked a manservant in the corner, who Clarke hadn't noticed. He nodded.

"Miss Charming and I will follow in a separate vehicle, and your luggage shall be split between the two and brought to your rooms upon arrival. Any questions?"

The three girls shook their heads, and followed the manservant to the carriage, where he helped them inside. 

"How surreal is this?" Clarke whispered once the carriage had set off.

"I don't know if I can deal with the skirts," Raven leaned back, closing her eyes. "You guys are lucky I love you so much."

"I love you too, my dear Jane!" Octavia squeezed Raven's arm. "Can you believe I have a brother? I hope he's older. I've always wanted an older brother."

"They were super original with the name," Clarke snorted.

"Oh yeah, Augustus and Octavia. I hope I can get used to calling him _Augustus._ "

"Worst comes to worst, just call him Gus," Raven shrugged. 

"If he even is a Gus. That doesn't seem like a Regency appropriate nickname," Clarke said.

The carriage ride was short. It was hardly any time at all before they pulled up to the manor. It was gorgeous, yellow, with lots of windows on the front facade. Out front, there were rows of maids and servants.

When they dismounted from the carriage, a skinny man (who introduced himself as Neville, the butler), led them to their rooms. Octavia's and Clarke's were right next to each other, and Raven's was just across the hall.

They had just enough time to change into evening gowns before they were meant to convene in the drawing room. Clarke gasped when she saw Raven in a dress of red silk. It was the perfect color for her. And the up-do her hair was pulled into really made her cheekbones prominent. Octavia was in pink again, but it suited her, her face flushed nearly the same color with excitement. Clarke's dress was a blue so pale, it almost looked white, and it gave her a ridiculous amount of cleavage. Apparently that was appropriate for evening wear.

Miss Charming met them at the door. "I'm so excited for you to meet the men!"

When they entered the drawing room, Mrs. Wattlesbrook stood, nodding approvingly. "Gentlemen, allow me to introduce Miss Jane Dixon, Miss Octavia Morley, and Miss Isabel Lovelace. Ladies, may I introduce our gentlemen guests," she said.

There were only three men in the room at the moment, which was perhaps a blessing. Clarke wasn't sure if she could handle _six_ gorgeous guys. The first was a man with brown hair just _slightly_ too long, with almost delicate features.

"My nephew, Thomas Collins." 

The man bowed in response, a slight smirk playing on his lips. The next man was an extremely tall, muscular black man with gorgeous, expressive eyes.

"This is Captain George East, recently arrived from the West Indies."

"Pleased to be making your acquaintance," he said in an accent that sounded almost Jamaican, bowing with a flourish. 

Next to him was an olive-skinned man a few inches shorter, with freckles and curly dark hair and sideburns. He rolled his eyes at Captain East's antics.

"This is Augustus Morley, as you well know, Miss Morley."

"It's good to see you, Octavia. I'm glad you got here safely," Mr. Morley said warmly, his eyes twinkling at Octavia. _Twinkling._

"I was in good hands," Octavia replied distractedly, still admiring Captain East.

Mr. Morley glanced at Clarke and Raven. Clarke bobbed a curtsy, and he nodded his head almost imperceptibly, already looking away. So that was the way he wanted to play it. Like Mr. Darcy- proud and aloof but a doting older brother. Clarke felt a prickle of annoyance. Darcy was hot, but he was fictional. When men acted like that in real life, it was nothing but obnoxious.

Clarke exchanged a look with Raven, and they went to sit on a sofa together. Octavia was still giving the Captain very blatant heart-eyes. Mr. Morley cleared his throat loudly. Octavia jumped. 

"Sister, would you like to take a seat? You look very tired."

"I'm just weary from travel," Octavia lied smoothly. "I'll be fine." But she followed him to the sofa opposite Clarke and Raven's. The two other men flocked to them.

"Pray tell, Miss Dixon, how long have you been friends with Miss Morley, and why haven't I been introduced to you sooner?" Mr. Collins asked.

Raven wasn't paying attention, and didn't recognize her fake name. Clarke gave her a subtle elbow in the side. "Miss _Dixon,"_ she said pointedly.

"Oh! Um, not long. Since ...finishing school," she finished lamely.

"Well it's a great pleasure to meet you now," Mr. Collins smiled. 

"Mmhm," Raven said distractedly, peering at the (fake) kerosene lamp nearby. 

Mr. Collins, unaffected, turned to Clarke. "You as well, Miss Lovelace."

Clarke smiled, the expression feeling awkward on her face. "I don't often have the option to meet gentlemen, so the pleasure is all mine."

At Mr. Collins' bemused look, Octavia elaborated. "Our Miss Lovelace is a bit of a scholar. She has studied nursing for several years now."

Clarke felt an uncomfortable prickle at the word _nurse_ , but since there were no female doctors, or apothecaries if that's what they were called, there was nothing else for Clarke to be.

"So you spend all your time studying dusty old tomes?" Mr. Collins asked, a half-smile on his face.

"If only I had the patience!" Clarke laughed. "No, I enjoy many other things, including drawing and reading novels." She turned to Mr. Morley, a hint of mischief in her eyes. "Do you read novels often, Mr. Morley?"

He looked at her, apparently surprised that she would address him, and gave her nothing but a terse nod. 

"What do you enjoy reading, Mr. Morley?" Clarke asked. She was determined. If he was not going to talk willingly, she would force him.

"I do not enjoy novels quite as much as I enjoy reading history, especially that of Ancient Rome and Greece."

Clarke nodded. "Making the best of your name, are you?"

Mr. Morley raised an eyebrow at her. "Is there any reason I should not be happy with my name?"

"None at all," she replied, all wide-eyed innocence. "I just hope you fare better than the adoptive father of your namesake."

Mr. Morley gave her a look. "Augustus Caesar was far more successful than Julius Caesar, and died a peaceful death."

Clarke raised an eyebrow. "So you do not believe the rumors that he was poisoned by his wife, Livia?"

Mr. Morley was silent, then inclined his head slightly. "You are well read."

"You sound surprised."

"Not many of your sex have such interest in days long by. They seem to care of nothing but their silly Gothic novels."

"Careful there. You're starting to sound like John Thorpe," Clarke replied, only just keeping her tone from turning dark. She knew that sexism would be a component of this trip, but she wasn't expecting it in the first night.

Understanding flashed in Mr. Morley's eyes, but he pretended not to know who she was talking about. Clarke figured _Northanger Abbey_ wasn't supposed to be published yet. It didn't matter. At least she got her point across.

"I suppose what I meant to say is that there are women who have an interest in history, just as there are men who enjoy reading Gothic novels."

Mr. Morley nodded, conceding her point. "My apologies. I didn't mean to make assumptions."

If there was one good thing about this time period, it was that manners demanded politeness- which meant men apologizing after acting insufferably. Usually.

"Yes, for shame, Mr. Morley! You know that I was kept up all night after reading _The Mysteries of Udolpho_ ," Mr. Collins said laughingly. 

"A novel which I have not read," Clarke said pointedly, shooting a teasing look towards Mr. Morley.

"I stand corrected," he replied shortly.

"Quite an accomplishment, for a man to stand corrected while in a seated position," Raven said dryly.

Mr. Morley shot her a look. Clarke could imagine his thoughts. He didn't seem to be the kind of person who could laugh it off when he was ganged up on. 

"Let us not tease Mr. Morley so thoroughly. He doesn't seem the kind of man to suffer teasing well," she said, partially teasing, but also sincerely trying to stand up for him somewhat.

"Mr. Morley's a big boy," Raven smirked. "He can take care of himself."

"Quite," Mr. Morley sniffed. Octavia giggled. Apparently her big brother's character amused her. He softened when he looked at her. Clarke found it somewhat charming, despite his annoying attitude.

Mrs. Wattlesbrook soon announced that it was time for dinner. Two more gentlemen appeared to escort them to dinner. Mrs. Wattlesbrook's escort was tall and thin, and looked somewhat familiar.

"Is that the butler?" Clarke hissed to Raven, who shrugged.

Miss Charming's escort was blond, like her, but about 30 years younger. He was introduced as "Colonel Andrews, the second son of the earl of Denton."

Next in line was Mr. Morley, escorting Octavia, then Mr. Collins with Raven. Captain East turned to Clarke, shooting her a wink.

"Looks like it's just you and me, my little kumquat."

Clarke stifled a snort, as it would be unladylike, and took his arm.  He led her into a beautiful dining room with a large table, fully stocked with modern-looking dishes as well as some that would not have been out of place on Austen's own table.

Clarke took a mixture of foods, Octavia electing to try out the older dishes, and Raven sticking with what was familiar.

"Are you excited for the ball, brother?" Octavia turned to Mr. Morley.

He smiled at her. "You know I am not fond of dancing."

Octavia shrugged, playing the part. "Who knows, maybe you'll meet someone who will make it worthwhile."

"Doubtful."

"Are Miss Dixon and I to take that as an insult?" Clarke raised an eyebrow.

"Excepting current company, of course," Mr. Morley added politely. 

Clarke continued to stare at him, eyebrow raised. He seemed to feel her gaze, even though he stubbornly kept his eyes on his meal.

"Don't worry, my sweet. I will dance so well with you, you'll forget Mr. Morley was ever here," Captain East said to Clarke, who glanced at Octavia. Her friend wasn't frowning, but Clarke could tell she was unhappy. For whatever reason, Octavia had been particularly enamored with the Captain, and Clarke wasn't about to be a bad friend.

"I'm not such a great dancer, but Octavia dances splendidly! You should ask her to dance a round or two," Clarke said softly to the Captain.

"I will do just that! Fair Octavia, would you honor me with a dance when the time comes?"

Octavia giggled. "The honor would be mine, Captain."

The captain made eyes at Octavia, gazing lovingly at her. Good thing the guy knew how to take a hint. Speaking of taking hints...

Clarke glanced at Mr. Collins, who was trying (and failing) to engage Raven in conversation. 

"Such excellent boiled potatoes, are they not? It's been many a year since I've had such an exemplary vegetable."

"They're _potatoes_ ," Raven said dryly, raising her eyebrows.

"Indeed," Mr. Collins, disappointed, turned back to the excellent potatoes. 

Clarke stifled a laugh, getting away with a slight coughing sound. Mr. Morley looked at her, eyebrows raised but the hint of a smile on his face.

"How are you enjoying the potatoes, Mr. Morley?" she asked before she could help herself.

"They're superb. Best potatoes I've ever had," he replied, eyes twinkling.

Ha! She'd gotten the eye twinkle out of the doting brother! Clarke considered that a victory. She rested on her laurels for the rest of the meal, glancing at Mr. Morley every so often.

He really was a beautiful specimen. If only he had more of a personality.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully it's obvious who is who based on names (which, if they don't belong to the character in the 100, belong to the actor). if it seemed a little boring, that's because it was the first night. hopefully i can write something more interesting for them as time goes by lol


End file.
